


Solstice Art

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt: Solstice, Winter Solstice Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Solstice Artwork
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 20 Dec - Solstice prompt





	Solstice Art

[ ](https://imgur.com/uYbc5vs)


End file.
